Akira Hiroshima
Akira Hiroshima (アキラ広島 Hiroshima Akira), is a male Jōnin shinobi originally hailing from Iwagakure, but now the leader of the allied group, Ryōiki. Akira is well known for his unique 'Sonic Technique' (The reason for his 'The Red Fury' nickname), and his parents were Muzai Hiroshima (Deceased), and Isamu Hiroshima (Iwagakure Elder). He is admired and looked up to for his strength and powerful control over sound, as well as his wishes for peace throughout the Ninja World. Appearance Akira's most known feature is his unique, dark red hair. Before he mastered the Sonic Technique, his hair was black, but when his chakra completely merged with sound, his hair was effected, thus turning it the visual colour of sound chakra. The strands are constantly messy, and practically impossible to neaten completely. He bears light purple eyes, and has only slightly tanned skin. Refusing to wear any uniform, due to his unpredictable nature, his apparel consists of a simple white T-shirt, covered by a long-sleeved, light grey hoodie. His legs are covered by a casual pair of jeans, topped by a loose leather belt and black combat boots. Around his neck is a hard metal necklace, with a capsule attached to it. This capsule contains a lock of hair from Muzai Hiroshima, in remembrance. He never lets anyone touch the necklace, and can be seen sleeping with it in his hands. It is worth noting that Akira sometimes holds a white cat plushie, because of his unusual love of kids cartoons. Personality NOTE: Much more personality to come, after I create more of my lovely Akira! Akira has a slightly childish personality, shown clearly in his odd love for children's cartoons. He prefers to crouch with his hands on his knees instead of sitting, and moves in a somewhat uncoordinated way. At first sight, he is usually considered immature and different, but behind his silly mask he holds strong, determined, and idealistic emotions. Despite this, Akira can often become arrogant and easily provoked, with the exception of being around members of Ryōiki, where he holds only utter respect and friendship. The one person he held the most love for is his deceased mother, who he loved more than anything else in the world, and still does to this day. Every Thursday he prays at her grave and refills her pot with flowers, and he wears a necklace with a capsule containing a lock of her hair. He is extremely defensive of it, and sleeps with the capsule in his hands. When his rage is built up, it takes a lot to burn it out. Revenge and justice courses through his veins, and he releases a different side of him when he is angry. His chakra reacts to his hatred, and he becomes stronger when feeling stronger emotions. It the sheer power caused by this that started the Red Mask Massacre. If he meets someone he does not like, he will make that humiliatingly clear, just to annoy that person. Although cold and vengeful at times, he has an unfathomable sense of humour, and is rarely seen without a happy or hyper expression. Akira Hiroshima shows great bonds with his friends and most of his family, excluding Isamu Hiroshima, as he has only disgust and pity in store for his father. If someone he cares about is in danger, Akira will do whatever it takes to rescue them, even if it means harming himself. Akira has also shown unbreakable calmness, an example of this is his feat of meditating inside his self-induced coma in the Fourth Great Shinobi War Arc. Pity can be seen on his face when he kills an opponent, and despite his views on world peace, can kill without flinching, proving his cold bloodedness. This has proven him an excellent leader, so much that he was at a time a Tsuchikage nomination, but he declined, as his business belongs elsewhere. Background Abilities Important Events Relationships Appearances Quotes Trivia *Akira means "Morning Sun". According to Ninjaroy's black book of info: **Akira's favourite foods are Dango and fried lobster, but repulses Miso Soup. **Akira's favourite colour is red. (Fairly obvious) **Akira's hobbies are watching children's cartoons and having fun/laughing, but he also enjoys training. **Akira apparently has no idea what Fūinjutsu is, much to the surprise of other Ryōiki members. *He wishes to fight someone strong, but has no idea who. *He often mutters "Let us have peace" to himself. Category:Ninjaroy's Dojo